Favorite Delicacies
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: "Kat tried to ignore the fire that was burning through her body from his touch and fought the urge to kiss him. After all, he took her chocolate. Kat was not about to reward Hale when he took her chocolate. No matter how much she wanted to." Slightly OOC


The crew was headed to England, and Kat was severely homesick. In the life of a thief, it was hard to call one place home, and Kat was quickly learning that as long as she was with the people she loved, she was home. However, it was still nice to know Kat had a place to go where she just _fit._

Kat exchanged a look with Hale as they passed through what Southwest Airlines called "security." What a joke. If they knew how many holes said "security" had, no one would feel comfortable flying on public airlines ever again.

She offered a half-smile to the guard as he asked her, "Miss, can you please step through the gate?"

Kat obeyed. The guard smiled when no device beeped and Kat (or Hillary, as her passport deemed her) was deemed clean. She headed for the conveyer belt to grab her shoes and backpack.

Hale had so many ways to get from here to there, Kat was absolutely astonished when he told her he had no way of getting them to England for this particular trip. The look on his face was priceless when he told her they'd be flying Southwest with the "highly suspicious roasted peanuts."

Angus and Hamish were running about, only stopping when a security guard or concerned mother would glare at them. Then, they would continue wreaking a toned-down version of havoc throughout the airport. Gabrielle was flirting with a handsome boy, and Simon was staring at her wistfully.

Overall, the only thing unusual about their day was the location.

"So," Hale said to Kat, "should we check out some of these airport stores? We've got another hour before our plan takes off."

Kat shrugged. "I could use some chocolate."

"My treat?" Hale immediately mapped out a course for the store closest to their gate.

They had been dating for a month, and Kat was finally getting used to the idea of Hale being her boyfriend. Thus far, it had been a pleasant transition and not much had changed between them.

They still talked. They still joked. They laughed more than ever before. But there was something there between them, something that was still slightly scary but mostly reassuring, something that let Kat know Hale cared about her more than anyone else did. Something that made Kat feel special and beautiful and maybe like she was the spectacular one in the relationship.

"Guys, just head to the gate for now. When Hale and I get back, you can roam the shops."

Angus wiggled his eyebrows. "Need some alone time with your boyfriend? Gonna go make out?"

Kat commanded her face not to flush. With dignity, she dryly told him, "No. We will need seats, so you need to reserve some in the waiting area for Hale and me until we get back."

"Exactly," Hale spoke up, "and try not to… you know."

"You know?" Hamish chirped.

With a glance around, Hale lowered his voice and said, "Blow things up."

Someone behind Hale took a step back. His eyes widened, and he surveyed our group. Kat looked at Gabrielle, and the leggy girl rolled her eyes before turning a dazzling smile on the bystander. Just like that, the man forgot why he had been suspicious of them in a first place. He walked away in a daze while the Bagshaw brothers laughed.

"Go," Kat waved the crew away, giving Angus a shove.

The Bagshaws were still chuckling deviously as they took off in a whirlwind, leaving Gabrielle and Simon in the dust. Hale and Kat followed them, but their sights were on the E-Z Mart only fifty feet away from their gate.

Kat and Hale walked with purpose and in silence. Kat was already deciding exactly what chocolate she wanted, and Lord only knew why Hale was being so quiet.

"So, chocolate?" Hale prompted before steering them in the area of the confections.

Kat ran her fingers over several different chocolate bars. She bit her lip. Snickers, Reesees, Whatchamacallit, so many choices. She knew what she wanted, but it didn't seem to be…

Then she saw it. The last packet of Twix. Her blue eyes twinkled in greed and she stretched her fingers out to claim her prize.

But Hale snatched the Twix first. "I'm in the mood for some Twix."

Kat stared at him, unwilling to believe what just happened. "Give me my chocolate."

"You may just have to steal it from me," He told her with a wink before darting to the cashier.

Seething, Kat turned back to the remaining chocolate. With disdain, she grabbed a Snickers bar.

Hale knew Kat loved Twix. Kat knew Hale loved Hershey's. So why, oh why, would Hale take Kat's favorite candy? Her favorite _delicacy?_

Hale was walking back to Kat with a smirk on his face. She brushed past him and plunked her candy down on the counter along with a dollar bill.

The cashier, a pretty redhead, shook her head. "That won't be necessary. The young man before you paid your bill," Her voice took on a familiar dreamy quality often related to Kat's boyfriend.

"Right," Kat muttered, picking up the chocolate grudgingly.

She wanted Twix. She didn't want a Snickers bar, she wanted Twix.

Hale draped an arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. She didn't want to think about how perfectly they fit together, not when she was so mad at him. What kind of person would be so stupid to get between a girl and her chocolate?

"Aw, Kat. The claws are coming out," He whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed his hand and shoved it off him before crossing her arms over her chest. Kat tried to ignore the fire that was burning through her body from his touch and fought the urge to kiss him. After all, he took her chocolate. Kat was not about to reward Hale when he _took her chocolate. _No matter how much she wanted to.

"You know it's my favorite," Kat said in a voice that could almost be considered whiney.

"You have a Snickers bar," He teased her. "Though I suppose it's not quite as good as Twix, is it?"

They were walking toward the food court unintentionally. Kat slanted her eyes up at him and scowled. "Of course not, you moron."

"You wound me."

"Good," Kat snapped, "maybe next time you'll think before hijacking my chocolate. You can't steal everything you want, you know."

They sat down at a table. Kat unwrapped her Snickers bar and placed the candy in her mouth. It was completely unsatisfying and generally upsetting. She glared at Hale while she chewed.

Tauntingly, Hale unwrapped the Twix bar painfully slowly. Kat's eyes went down to the chocolate in Hale's hands, then up to his perfectly formed mouth as he slipped the candy between his gorgeous lips.

He chewed, never once taking his eyes off her. He seemed to mock her with his stare, challenging her. He put the chocolate on the table, and Kat's eyes darted down to the Twix before back up to his face.

He swallowed and offered her a chocolate-free, white smile. "Gotta love Twix."

Kat stood up. Hale pretended to flinch as Kat got very close to him. She pulled him out of his chair.

Then she kissed him. Hale didn't seem surprised, just kissed her back with a force that told Kat he had been waiting too long for the charged moment when their mouths touched.

Her lips moved perfectly against him, and a little sigh escaped her. Hale responded by clutching her hips with his hands, letting her know that every time they touched he felt the electricity, too. And when his grip tightened, Kat knew Hale wanted to kiss her every second of their lives. Kat knew Hale was feeling _exactly_ what Kat was feeling.

Kat pulled away and thought about kissing him again when she saw the hungry, slightly adoring look in his eyes. She resisted and turned, grabbing the chocolate from the table.

With a grin, she popped some chocolate in her mouth and headed for their gate. After she swallowed, she met Hale's stunned face and asked, "Well? Are you coming?"

"Did you just use my lips to get your chocolate?"

She waved a hand through the air carelessly. "Details. A good thief has excellent tactics and even better motives, usually propelled by greed. Chocolate is one of the sure-fire things that will provoke greed in me."

Laughing, Hale flung an arm around Kat and said, "You're cute."

"You're not getting the chocolate back no matter how much you flatter me."

He smirked. "Who cares?" His lips brushed against hers and he murmured against her lips, "I'm sure you'll taste just like it for a few hours."

Kat's cheeks flushed, but when the memory of how right kissing Hale felt surfaced, she couldn't help but think maybe she found a new-and-improved favorite delicacy. So she leaned in for another taste.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** This was supposed to be a fic featuring some Kat jealousy when the cashier admired Hale. But then the candy thing happened, and well, I got sidetracked xD I feel like this is fairly OOC for Kat, but as a girl, I've gotta be honest: I do get very intense when people steal my chocolate, and I'd be very willing to make out with Hale in a ploy to get it back. So that's my crappy reasoning. That, and teenagers are hormonal. Plus, this was cute.

I don't usually write stuff like this, so it was pretty challenging. Sorry if it wasn't up to par.

I did read Uncommon Criminals! I loved it, what about you guys? :)


End file.
